


Sexual Arousal (Before & After Finger Penetration)

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [7]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Cravings, Explicit Sexual Content, Girl - Freeform, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Menstruation, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Penetration, Self-Lubrication, Sensation Play, Sexual Frustration, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation, heavy sensation, period, sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not in chronological order in this series, because it talks about finger penetration. Mainly about sexual arousal and what she thinks and feels and how this leads to teenagers making mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Arousal (Before & After Finger Penetration)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written the story for fingering yet. Hahaha. I'm not sure if what I mentioned in here is considered explicit a not, but I just label it as it is, just in case. :'D I hope you like it! I don't know when I'm gonna post the next story because school term is starting again soon, but I'm hoping to clear a few before school starts!

She didn't know how it felt like to be sexually aroused, she never knew that it was real, that the feeling was real. She always thought that it could be controlled, it's whether you want to feel it or not, just like how she does her daily "bath activity". Whenever the television showed programs of teenagers being unable to control themselves after kissing and slight making out becoming full blown sex, she found it unbelievable. She didn't believe it when her parents told her that teenagers will lose themselves when they get in the mood, because of the hormones. But then, she had since realized that, losing themselves because of sexual arousal is something that's really real, because she felt it herself, the feeling when one gets sexually aroused.

At first, she didn't know that she was sexually aroused, she just felt compelled to do her daily bath activity, even when she wasn't about to bathe, or thinking to bathe. Her body felt really uncomfortable, like it HAD to do something, but do what? Normally, when she gets that feeling, she would do her bath activity, and it would feel better. But after starting to finger herself, her body craves to be filled, and it results in her thinking about fingering herself, and being unable to concentrate on what she was doing. She realized that, that meant she was unsatisfied, sexually.

She realized that this "feeling" hits the hardest when she is at the last one or two days of her period. There would be this heavy sensation at her pelvic area, that kind of spreads throughout her body, resulting in slight tremors, or slight trembling if she totally relaxed. She could feel her vagina twitching, or vagina's muscle walls contracting, and every time it twitched, it felt like the inside of her vagina got lubricated a little more. When she felt that way, she would quickly do her daily "bath activity" when bathing, even though it felt awkward and a little weird to stimulate her clitoris when she was still having her period, but once she reached her high, it felt SO MUCH better. It's like her body straight away relaxed after doing it. However, the "feeling" _(meaning sexual arousal)_ intensified after she started fingering herself.

The sexual arousal she got during the last day of her first period after she started fingering herself, was really really strong. There was the same heavy sensation in her pelvic area, and there were the slight tremors. But, the twitching of the vagina was much MUCH stronger. It felt like it was bigger, the vagina hole, like it was staying open to be filled, and it longed to be filled. She kept thinking about sliding her finger in, and thrusting it in and out. And when she thought about that, the feeling of having her finger or something in her, her whole body trembled. There was this crawling feeling in her heart, and she really REALLY WANTED to just thrust deep and hard into herself. But at the thought of having a little blood on her finger, freaked her out, so she could only do the usual of stimulating her clitoris. But when she hasn't done her bath activity, the feeling keeps building and increasing, such that she thinks that it's fine even if a real penis were to thrust into her right then. She LONGED to be filled, she wanted the full feeling in her, it was so compelling and uncomfortable. Hence, she finally understood how teenagers could lose themselves.

If a girl were to feel this way right when she was with her boyfriend, and they were making out or he was applying his sensual ministrations on her, she would totally succumb to the feeling and they would have sex. The regret would most probably only come later. However, if there isn't any regret because it felt TOO mind blowing GOOD, most probably the sexual intercourse would happen again and again, and that would be unsafe.

Therefore, she believes that IF, a girl is feeling highly sexually aroused, she should quickly deal with it by masturbating, if she does not want penis vagina penetrative sex that is. If not, mistakes would happen when one's brain is addled with lust and unable to think straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Comments are welcomed!!


End file.
